Double Fudge
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: What started off as a simple afternoon baking cookies turns into something much more serious. When truths come out, will Oliver and Hermione take a chance on love?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to 'LerArt' who requested an Oliver/Hermione fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, not even the recipe :(**

* * *

><p>"Where do you keep your mixing bowl?" Hermione asked with annoyed huff as she closed yet another cabinet. A boyish laugh behind her caused her eyes to narrow and her hands to fly to her hip as she spun to face the exasperating Scottish man behind her.<p>

"Pray tell what you find so terribly funny?" Oliver's eyes widened in slight surprise at the upset bookworm as a memory of her yelling at the twins resurfaced in his mind. He raised his hand to point something out as he spoke.

"Naethin', I was jist wonderin' how lang it would tak' ye tae notice th' bowl on th' coonter behin' ye." She spun back to the counter and blushed as she saw a metal bowl sitting right where he had said it would be. She huffed in an attempt to sound like she had known it was there and quickly asked another question.

"Brilliant, now where are your beaters?"

"Mah what?" He asked, his accent thick. It marveled her how much it had deepened since he'd spent a week with his relatives Kilwinning. Not that she minded of course, she rather liked the thick brogue.

"Your beaters-whisks?" She questioned, making a whipping motion with her hand. He watched the movement with an upraised eyebrow, clearly fighting the urge to laugh.

"Would a spoon suffice?" He asked after a moment, his lips still trying to twitch up at the corners. She narrowed her gaze even more, but she couldn't hold the dark look. Her own lips twitched up and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, a spoon will suffice." She stepped back towards the bowl and pulled it off the counter, setting it on a small table he had in the middle of the kitchen. It looked like a breakfast nook, but it was perfect for what they were making.

"Haur ya go." Oliver said, placing a wooden spoon next to her. She nodded her head in thanks and pulled a recipe card out of her pocket.

"Alright, Double Fudge Fever Cookies." She read off, smiling softly. This was her favorite recipe, her mother and her would always make it whenever she wanted something sweet. The cookies were dense and delicious, and so chocolatey it should have been illegal. Oliver brightened up at her obvious excitement, eager to get started and see what made these cookies so 'legendary.'

"From the fridge we need one egg, one cup of butter, two tablespoons of milk." Hermione read off. She looked up to see Oliver still standing in the same place.

"Oh, was I supposed tae gie 'at?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head.

"Did you think I was reading it to amuse myself?"

"Nae."

"Then grab it, you silly nutter!" she said, tutting as she went to the pantry. She pulled out a bag of flour, a box of sugar, a bottle of vanilla extract, a tin of baking powder, a tin of cocoa, a bag of brown sugar, and a bag of chocolate chips. She levitated the items to the table and arranged them in the order she would need them.

"Haur ya go," Oliver said again, setting the milk, butter, and egg next to her items. He stepped back and reclined against the counter, crossing his arms and looking at her expectantly. She felt her eyebrow raise again.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Watchin'?" He offered weakly. She shook her head and he frowned nervously. "Ya want me tae help?"

"You're the one who volunteered to make these for the fund raiser."

"Yeah, but that's wa I asked ye tae come over." He said dumbly. She turned to fully face him and started to hit the spoon against her open hand. She looked remarkably like a teacher, Oliver realized with a slight sense of amusement.

"I came to help, not to make by myself."

"Fine, don't gie yer knickers in a twist. Wa do I need tae do?" She nodded her head in satisfaction as he stepped towards her.

"Much better." She approved. She pointed towards the stack of measuring cups with her spoon before continuing. "Now, measure out a cup of butter." He did as instructed, tipping the contents into the metal bowl. Hermione measured the sugar out into the bowl, and then began to mix them together. She quickly found herself missing electricity. She couldn't remember the spell for magically mixing.

"Hae," Oliver said, stepping closer to her and placing a light, warm hand on her shoulder. She started at the unexpected contact, making him smile. "Let me do 'at fur ye. I've got bigger muscles, ye knaew, quidditch an' aw." He explained, taking the spoon from her hand. She tried to hide a blush as his fingers brushed hers. She stepped back quickly, letting him take her spot while she turned towards the other ingredients. She busied herself measuring the rest of them out, ignoring the voice in her head that kept telling her she should really take this chance to admire her friends very well developed muscles.

She really shouldn't be having such thoughts. She was here only to help him bake cookies for charity. They were for children for Merlin's sake!

"Now wa?" He questioned, looking up from the creamed ingredients. She smiled and tipped the dry ingredients in.

"Have at." She ordered, grabbing the measuring cups up. He nodded his head and began to whip the ingredients in earnest. She watched him for a moment, contented and happy.

"So, who dae ye 'hink will win? th' contest I mean..." He asked offhandedly, glancing at her over his shoulders.

She gave herself a mental shake and stepped across the kitchen, depositing her cups and teaspoons into the sink. "Well, I don't really know. Who all is competing again?" She asked, turning the water on.

Fred an' George, Lee an' Alicia, Katie an' Angelina, Harry an' Ron, Ginny an' Luna... That's aw I 'hink. oh, Hannah an' Neville." Hermione nodded her head, smiling eagerly at the thought of going on a bake off with the others.

"Well, in that case, I'd say our only real competition was Neville and Hannah. Hannah runs the cauldron, so she's a brilliant chef."

"Yeah, but Neville blundered anything remotely related to potions." Oliver argued, grinning at her from across the room.

"True, but he excelled at Herbology, so he might make up for it with that."

"Yeah, but I've got th' best witch ay any age oan my team." Oliver said with a wink that made Hermione blush again. She shook her head and caused her bushy hair to fall in front of her, blocking her warm cheeks from his view. She took a deep breath and focused on the measuring cup in her hand. She needed to stop thinking about Oliver like that. He was just a friend in need, nothing more.

Even if he was extremely cute standing over there mixing the cookies.

She gave herself a hard mental shake and stood up straighter. She dried the utensils off and turned back to him.

"All right, they're ready to be baked now." She took the bowl from him, leaving the wooden spoon with him. He grinned mischievously and brought it to his lips, taking a lick of the batter. She grinned back at him, shaking her head in mock disapproval.

She set a pan out and began to spoon the mixture onto it, trying not to pay attention to the way he was enjoying the batter.

"Where are 'he chips?"

"You have to add them on." She said, handing him the bag. He grinned eagerly and popped a few chips out.

"One fur th' cookie, three fur me."

"No, get your own bag!" She laughed out, grabbing for the bag. He stepped back, holding the bag close and putting on a pleading face.

"I'm a growin' player! I need the nutrition!"

"Oh, I'm sure." She retorted, stretching up to grab the bag from him. He held it higher, grinning mischievously.

He stepped back again, and bumped into the table, causing some of the chips to fall out of the open bag and onto his shaggy hair. A bubble of laughter fell off her lips, and she brought her hands up to her mouth to stifle the noise. Oliver straightened up, righting himself before he fell further and furrowed his brow in mock anger.

"Oh no yae didn'." He said simply. Hermione took a step back, feeling alarmed.

"Oliver," She started, but she couldn't get any thing more out before he'd reacted. He scooped up a handful of the flour that was still sitting on the table and tossed it out her. Her mouth fell open in a expression of shock as the white dust settled around her, covering her hair, face, and clothes.

"Oh. My. God." She managed after a moment, and Oliver let out a loud laugh. She took a step forward and placed her hand on her hips, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. Oliver recognized the expression and began to feel worried.

"Hermione," he started weakly, but he was too late. She lunged forward and then dumped the bag of sugar over his head, earning a yelp from him. He retaliated immediately, grabbing at the rest of the flour and tossing it. A full fledge food fight started, and sugar, flower, milk, and butter was flying through the air as both adults tried to cover the other in more food.

Something changed drastically when Hermione slipped on some spilt milk and Oliver caught her. She suddenly found herself pressed into his hard, and warm chest as his arms wrapped around her to help hold her up and still. She found her face mere inches from his, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to close that space.

"Hermione," he said, the word barely more than a whisper. It made her heart start to pound in her chest, and her breath quickened. One of his hands made its way up to her cheek, brushing the soft skin there. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her knees grow weaker.

"Oliver, we should-"

"Stop it," he ordered, gripping her tighter and pulling closer. He lowered his head slowly, now no more than a breath away. Her thoughts had stopped, and she couldn't see past him, his bright eyes held her own, silently asking her for permission. She leaned forward and his lips came crashing down forcibly on hers stopping any retorts she might have had. She was momentarily surprised, and she felt as though she wasn't really here. She wasn't really standing in Oliver's arms, kissing him.

He tasted like the chocolate cookie batter he had just eaten. She loved the flavor, and went back for more.

Disheartened by her lack of response, he began to pull back when Hermione finally responded. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled herself up higher, pressing her lips against his. Her fingers found their way into his hair, grabbing at the brown locks and tugging them gently.

He grinned against her lips and pulled her towards him, causing a moan to escape from her. His hands began to wander up her body, grazing her arms and brushing the skin of her jaw. She felt her legs give out and clung onto him more tightly.

He broke the kiss off, needing air. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart racing in her chest.

"Wow…" he said simply, his eyes sparkling.

Her eyes widened even more and she dropped her arms from his neck, stepping back. He looked at her with furrowed brows, looking nervous now.

"Hermion-"

"I can't." She whispered, and then she left with a loud crack.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, that's the start, until the next chapter ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to Mischief Managed 1998_

Hermione reappeared in her apartment, and promptly let out a wail before sinking to her knees in front of her couch.

She had left Oliver, she'd left one of her best friends. He had finally made a move on her, finally crossed the line she'd been dying to cross, and she'd left.

What was wrong with her?

She'd first noticed him as more than a simple friend at the post war celebration. Him, and so many other friends, had reappeared when they were needed most. She hadn't had a chance to say anything to any of them before the battle had begun. Afterwards though, everything had changed. She'd run up to her friends, she'd hugged them, and she'd found that Oliver's arms felt so incredibly different than she'd remembered. They fit her wonderfully, and they were _so_ warm.

She'd shoved the more than friendly thoughts away before talking anymore. The two had hit it off extremely well, and rekindled a friendship they'd forgotten about. A year had passed since that night, and they'd grown closer. She would watch him at his games, and he would come to support her at her ministry events.

He'd even joined S.P.E.W.

She'd recently found herself thinking about him more than she should, and she'd been making excuses to see him. So, when he'd offered her the chance to help him out, and spend some quality time alone to boot, she'd quickly said yes.

What on earth was her problem? Why had she left him?

Because she was scared, she was terrified of giving into the crazy emotions she was feeling and falling for him. She was terrified he'd leave her and she'd be heartbroken again. She'd always pushed relationships, intimate ones, away. She'd never allowed herself to fall for anyone. Then he appeared and broken through that perfectly erected wall and she was scared.

Her eyes were stinging and her throat was burning from all the crying she was doing. Her heart was pounding and her breath was coming in painful gasps.

Enough! She wasn't going to sit here and just cry! She had to get a hold of herself. She pushed herself up stiffly, her bottom lip quivering as she looked around her empty flat.

"Oh god," She breathed out, a terrible realization crashing over her. She'd left him in the flat, what if he never spoke to her again? No matter what he did, this wouldn't play out the way she wanted. He'd either ignore her, or he'd leave her.

She whimpered and left the room, heading to her personal library in search of much needed comfort.

-o-o-o-

"You need to go out on a date, Hermione."

She sighed and slumped against her chair, closing her tired eyes and gripping the ledger more tightly in her hand. That was the third time this week Ginny had told her that, and it was only Tuesday. She hadn't even seen her on Sunday.

"No I don't, Ginny." Hermione said shortly, giving her a pointed look. She was quite sick of her meddling; she didn't need to go out on a date. Ginny looked at her over the top of her book and gave her a look that made it quite clear she wasn't buying that answer.

"I am perfectly happy to be single. I liked the freedom that comes with it." She said in an uncaring tone, flipping through her ledger. Honestly, she was heart broken. It had been two days since she'd left Oliver in his flat, and she hadn't seen him since. He was one of her best friends, and she missed him a lot.

She also couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I don't buy it Hermione. You haven't gone out on a date since you broke up with Ron." Hermione sighed and shut her ledger, sitting up straighter in her chair. Maybe if she humored her she'd drop the subject.

"You need to try dating again, you're a young, attractive, single, witch. You really shouldn't have any trouble getting a date. I think you're just scared."

"I am not." She said quickly, her eyes flashing.

"You are, Hermione, and until you admit it you're never going to get out."

"What were those numbers for June again?" Hermione asked, affectively ending the conversation.

-o-o-o-

The next day passed as most, except she didn't see Oliver as she normally would have. She went to her house that night feeling extremely depressed. It was late, and she should be sleeping, but she couldn't seem to rest. She stopped in front of her fridge and jerked the door open, peering at the items inside without interest.

A knock at the door made her start and jump. She spun towards the door with wide eyes , her heart racing in her chest. She hadn't expected anyone, who on earth was coming to see her at this hour of the night? She stepped across her flat, glancing at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Her hair was up in a bun and a few strands were falling out, but she didn't look bad.

She stopped in front of the door and pulled it open with a half smile, trying to look cheery for whoever had decided to stop by.

A tall, muscular, dark haired Scottish man stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of daisies. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she stared at Oliver, her heart pounding. He was wearing blue, because she'd told him she thought he looked best in it, his hair was left tussled, because she like the haphazard look, and the daisies were enough to make her eyes fill with tears. She had told him one night that she thought daisies were the most romantic flower.

"Oliver?" She questioned, completely at a loss. Her cheeks were heated in a blush as all the memories from the previous night came flooding back. She also kept hearing Ginny's annoying words from earlier as well.

"Hermione, can I come in?" He asked, his voice quiet and deep. She felt warmer at the sound of it, and the words helped to break her out of the stunned silence she had fallen into.

"Of course, step right in." She said cordially, stepping to the side and holding the door open. He smiled cheerfully at her and walked into the room, handing her the bouquet of flowers. He stopped in front of her, and their hands touched for an impossibly long moment when he handed them to her.

She felt warm, and she knew her ears and cheeks were both equally bright now. She was furious she hadn't fixed her hair, and annoyed that she was wearing her unflattering business robes.

"I-I should put these in some water." She finally said, her voice extremely quiet. She took a breath and finally found the strength within her to move. She stepped around him and into the kitchen, fumbling for the cabinet. She searched through the cupboard for a vase, and she thought she heard him step behind her.

Her heart started to beat more erratically, and she couldn't stop it. She was thinking as fast as she could, but she couldn't come up with anything to say to him. She moved away from the cabinet and gave him a weak smile before moving to her sink. She filled the vase with water slowly, making sure the temperature wasn't too hot or cold, and fighting a shiver when she heard him step up behind her.

Her mind was failing her, no words were coming, and that threw her off as much as anything else. Somehow 'I love you and I'm bloody scared of it' didn't seem appropriate. She'd never been failed by words before. She gripped the vase in a shaking hand and started to lift it up, but she was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione. Please, look at me." She felt his hand grasp hers slightly and pull it away from where she was attempting to reposition the flowers once more.

"Stop." He said, and there was a rough quality in his voice that made her want to shiver. She was terrified suddenly, and that god –awful fear was overriding all her senses.

"No." She whimpered back, to scared to see him, to face what was going to happen. She couldn't look into his blue eyes and have him deny her.

"Hermione, please turn around so I can at least see ye when ye reject me." She tensed at his that, and felt her chest tighten at his words. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around, her eyes on the floor and the vase forgotten in the sink.

"Look at me, please." He gently ordered, and she felt her chest tighten even more. She looked up and met his eyes, tensing when she felt him searching her face and eyes. Her mind was a confused and emotional mess, making her want to run away from him. She briefly considered disapparating away but pushed the very thought away as cowardly.

"Hermione, I know that ye werenae expectin' what happened Sunday night, neither of us were but I want ye to know that I don't regret it. I really like ye, an' I'd love ye to take a chance on us…" His voice trailed off as he saw no response from her.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, a battle raging internally. She couldn't decide if she could let go of it all. Of that fear of losing him. He wanted to take a chance on her though, he wanted to try it out. If he was brave enough, shouldn't she be?

Then it snapped, and she moved without another thought. She raised a shaking hand to his cheek, brushing the slight stubble he had as a small smile lifted her lips.

"I'm not rejecting you, Oliver." She said, and then she closed the space between them, pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips. To his credit, Oliver responded swiftly. His arms snaked around her waist and tugged her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. She granted his tongue access and the two battled for dominance. An intense heat simmered between the two and Hermione felt herself getting lost in the sensations as his hand trailed up her side, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Hermione," He breathed against her mouth, making her shiver delightfully in his arms. Her hands, which had somehow found their way into his brown locks, tugged the soft strands, pulling him back to her lips, and making him moan low in his throat in away Hermione instantly loved.

"Oliver," she gasped out, causing him to pull back. He looked down at her with a wide smile, grinning even more when he saw the nervous, happy little smile she gave him in return. He brought a hand up to her face and brushed a strand of her hair back, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"So, can I ask ye out on a date now?" he asked, his brogue coming out thicker and his voice husky. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, her heart giving a happy little flutter.

"I'd love that."

"What about tomorrow night? Ye doing anything? Maybe we could go out for a pint?"

"I'm free. I'll expect you around seven?" He nodded his head, his fingers stroking her curls. She realized vaguely that her hair had fallen out of the bun, but she really couldn't bring herself to care. He swooped down quickly and brought his lips to hers again in a quick kiss, and when he pulled back Hermione had to force herself not to whimper in disappointment.

"I'll see ye tomorrow night, love." He said softly, tracing her cheek one last time before stepping towards the door. She watched him leave with a small smile, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He locked eyes with her for one more long moment, and then he disappeared with a loud crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Mischief. Mangaged .1998 for betaing this for me :)**

Oh god, she had just agreed to go out with him! What if it all fell apart? What had she done? Panic once again flooded her senses and she had to grab onto the counter to keep from falling down. The forward action caused her eyes to fall upon the flowers still sitting in the sink and she felt her heart flutter at the sight. The panic that had just overwhelmed her faded ever so slightly, clearing her mind, allowing her to think.

She had agreed to go out with Oliver. He had come after her even though she'd left him at his flat, alone and covered in baking ingredients. He had pursued her, he had clearly shown his interest.

She could act on hers.

She liked Oliver, she openly admitted it now. She wanted to go out with him, she wanted to date him. She wanted more than friendship with him.  
>All she could do was try. Yes, there was a chance he would break her heart, but he was worth the risk. Besides, she couldn't very well stay single the rest of her life just because there was a chance of getting hurt. She needed to get over the fear, or at least get past it.<p>

She was quite certain Oliver could help her with that. She'd always enjoyed spending time with him, more than she probably should have, honestly. She left the kitchen with a smile on her lips and a vase filled with daisies. She set the pretty arrangement on her bedside table so she could fall asleep looking at it.

-o-O-o-

Hermione woke up feeling happy and well rested, it wasn't until she saw the flower arrangement that she realized why she was so happy.

Oliver.

Just thinking the word seemed to make her happier.

She went through her day in the same sort of happy daze, barely taking in her boss's instructions or the report she was supposed to be editing. For the first time in her life Hermione Granger's brain had been outspoken by her heart, and she was more than content to let it stay that way for  
>at least a little while.<p>

Her panic caught up with her when she went to her wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. She didn't know what people usually wore to the pub, she'd never been. Would jeans be too casual?

Should she go for a cocktail dress?

It took her an hour to decide, and another hour and a half to get completely ready. It was dangerously near to seven. She was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when she heard a knock at her door. She took a deep breath, performed a fresh-breath charm on herself, and opened the door.

He was wearing dark red dress robes that brought out the slightly red strands in his brown hair. The robes were loose fitting, but they still showed off his well built upper body, causing Hermione's eyes to stray from his smiling face for a moment.

"You look beautiful,"

"You look smashing." They laughed as they both spoke at the same time.

"Thank you." She said, smiling as she beckoned him inside her flat. He stepped in and handed her flowers she hadn't realized he'd been holding. They were lilacs, bright, happy, and smelled wonderful.

"Thank you!" She said again, going to the kitchen. He followed after her, making light conversation about their day as she put them in a vase. Once she had them settled on her dining table she turned back to him, smiling shyly.

"So, shall we head to the pub?"

He fidgeted slightly, making her feel instantly anxious. His eyes dropped to the floor and he swallowed, making her feel certain that he was about to cancel on her.

"I mean, we don't-"

"I was wondering if ye would be terribly upset if ah took ye somewhere else instead."

"We're not going to the pub?"

"Nae, I've had a better idea, if ye don't mind someplace a little more…private?" he held his hand out towards her, offering her the chance to take it, or the chance to tell him no.

"Umm, no, that sounds lovely, actually." she shyly took the proffered hand and closed her eyes as he twisted into the air, apparating them away from the apartment. They reappeared someplace dark, and it took Hermione's eyes an impossibly long moment to adjust. When they finally did she realized that Oliver had taken to her to a quiet, abandoned field. She couldn't see any houses around, and it was extremely quiet.

The night sky was vibrant though, she could see the stars clearly, the hundreds of stars that were invisible from her flat in Diagon Alley were clear in the empty field, far away from the interrupting lights of the city.

It was beautiful.

"I hope ye donnae mind." Oliver said slowly, drawing her attention away from the night sky and back to him. Her smile apparently gave him the answer he wanted because he beamed back at her a moment later. He took her hand in his and led her forward to a blanket he had laid out. There was a picnic basket beside it and another blanket incase it got cold. They sat next together and he served her the food. They had cheese and ham sandwiches, fruit salad, and butterbeers. He'd been a little worried that she wouldn't think it was nice enough, but she couldn't have enjoyed herself anymore.

He leaned down after they finished eating, and she laid next to him, her head resting against his chest and her body pointing at a ninety degree angle away from him. He pointed out the different constellations, telling her stories about each of them, and why he liked them.

"Gemini, it makes me think of Fred and George. The first time they found out there was a twin constellation they charmed the ceiling of the Common Room to show it."

"Canis Major, me dad had an encounter with a bear once when he was camping. He stuck all of the lads and lasses in the tent while he got rid of it, but we all snuck to the entrance to see what the commotion was."

She found herself laughing at some of his colorful explanations, and his easy manner had her smiling the entire time. she couldn't remember why she had ever been nervous. She actually found herself lamenting when he took her back to her flat.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow for the bake off?" He asked, standing in the doorway with a hopeful smile. She nodded her head, her own smile large and happy.  
>"Yes, I guess you will. We have to show the others up, anyway." She stepped towards him and leaned up on her tip toes before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.<p>

-o-o-o-

"Yeah, Katie and Angelina folded out, the chickens!" Fred called happily from his stand. They were in the middle of Diagon Alley, each with a baked goods stand.  
>Fred and George had made Cauldron Cakes, Lee and Alicia a chocolate filled pasty, Harry and Ron had made pies (Hermione suspected that Mrs. Weasley had helped), Ginny and Luna had made cakes, and Hannah and Neville had made cookies like Hermione and Oliver.<p>

Each group had set up their stations and set out their baked goods. Each item was two knuts, and each customer would be encouraged to vote for their favorite desert. The friends were all in good spirits, and quite a bit of smack talk had been spread around.

"They did not 'fold out,' Frederick." Hermione said reprovingly, shaking her head. Her use of his full name earned a 'ooh' from Lee, George, and Oliver. Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed, while Alicia looked amused, Luna looked oblivious, and Fred looked slightly wary. "Katie came down with Dragon Pox and Angelina is keeping her cousin."

"Yes, they chickened out." Lee said with a wink, laying a fresh plate of pasties out. Hermione was straightening up her own workspace, keenly aware of how close Oliver was to her. She had originally been annoyed at how small the stands were, but now she found them quite enjoyable.

"What was that?" Ginny asked from the stand across from theirs.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, hoping that if she played ignorant Ginny would drop it. She really should have known better, her friend wasn't really known for dropping anything, ever.

"That look you both just shared." She replied quickly, her eyes darting from Oliver to Hermione.

"What look?" Oliver asked, leaning forward and propping himself up by his arms on the table top. "I wasnae aware of any looks."

"Wait, are you two-"George started, only to be cut off by Fred.

"You are!"

"Nice, it's about bloody time!"

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"We're so proud!" Hermione was blushing a bright red and Oliver was giving his two friends a very pointed glare.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to blush even brighter when she saw the grin on Harry's face. "You and Oliver?"

"How did you miss that?" The others asked, making Ron blush and Hermione laugh. Oliver wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"I've been wondering how we missed it." He murmured to her before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arm around him. She picked a cookie from the platter up and looked at it, smiling at the dark chocolate.

"I don't know, I think we just needed to fudge it a little."

He laughed at that and took a bite of the cookie before she could react. He swallowed the mouthful and then pressed a kiss to her lips, wrapping his own arms around her waist. He still tasted like Double Fudge cookies, and, Hermione decided, that really was her favorite flavor. It suited her favorite guy quite well.

Her mom was right, chocolate could solve any problem.

_A/N: I really can't apologize enough for how late this is, I'm so sorry! This is the last chapter though :) I hope you all enjoy it!_


End file.
